Edmun Dragonsbane
Also known as The Wyrmking. Overview Duke Edmun Dragonsbane is the ruler of Gransys. Born into soldiery, in his youth he became an Arisen and set out together with a party of pawns to conquer a Dragon that had been terrorising the land. Soon the threat from the Dragon was dispelled and Edmun returned to Gran Soren a hero, credited with its dispatch. Not long after he was crowned Duke on the wave of approval surrounding his deeds. He then ruled Gransys for many a year, seemingly ageing little. Though he had had many wives, he had no heir, and no family of his was known alive. In point of fact, Edmun had not slain a dragon, but in truth had accepted its bargain and sacrificed his beloved Lenore to obtain wealth and power to sate any desire. With his own heart in the Dragon's safekeeping, he was granted almost perpetual life. Much later, when those who had been youths when Edmun dealt with the Dragon had grown to old age, another Arisen from the little village of Cassardis set out and did defeat the Dragon. Once the Dragon was defeated, Edmun's immortality was ended and he aged rapidly within seconds, gaining the many years he had lost, becoming a wizened and weakened old man, and dying not long after. Edmun wears a Set of Duke's Clothing, and carries a Crossed Cinquedea, though during Come to Court the Arisen is knighted with a Bastard Sword. Combat As the ageless Duke, Edmun is a formidable fighter. He has access to the Dragon's Maw attack and will use it. It is possible to slay Edmun either with a Maker's Finger or via Poisoning, though he is immune to a Maker's Finger if seated in his ducal throne. On death an Inclination Elixir may be obtained. As the aged Duke, he is much weaker, slowed and vulnerable to all debilitations (Blind, Tarred, Torpor, Poison, Lowered Strength), though even when blinded, the Duke can somehow still locate and strike the Arisen. Quests *Come to Court - Visit the Duke *Royal Orders Quests, obtained through Aldous on the Duke's behalf, and eventually getting his personal attention during Reward and Responsibility *Arousing Suspicion (with Aelinore) *A Warm Welcome (optional) *Avenue of Escape (escort quest) Background Edmun's pawn is missing, and the whereabouts of his family are unknown. Though Fedel claims to be the Duke's nephew, according to Domenique, Fedel's wife, Fedel was previously a serving man in the employ of an uncle of the Duke. According to Nettie, the Duke has had a "procession of wives", but yet lacks a living heir. His latest spouse is the young Aelinore, a princess from Meloire. Quotes :"Heed this well, Arisen: To challenge the dragon is to challenge Edmun Dragonsbane. It will not stand." During Come to Court :"All through my reign, I foresaw the coming of this danger. And so I gathered men into armies, stones into strongholds. I readied for war. And then you, Arisen... You came to us, and the dragon with you. Pray, think on the meaning of that, and on your duty." :"Carry on in your endeavors for the duchy, Arisen. As long as you've the will to fight, I shall see you are granted the opportunity." :"If it is work you want, seek Aldous." When arresting the Arisen :"Presumptuous fool!" Pawn Chatter After receiving the Wurm Hunt License :"Duke Edmun Dragonsbane is a hero. He slew the wyrm a generation past." :"Beyond those gates lies the duke's castle, I'd warrant." :"Under his guidance, Gransys has known peace and prosperity." :"Even now, the people worship him as their savior." :"'Tis said he was named duke afore his cavalcade reached Gran Soren's gates." :"The pawns that fought alongside him must be about somewhere..." :"But where, this pawn cannot say." :"It seems no one knows just how he managed to defeat the beast." :"Bards the land over sing of his exploits...albeit in the broadest terms." Notes *If the Arisen chooses the ending Solitude, the final cutscene shows them in the same position as the Duke. *Before he is aged, Edmun can personally arrest the Arisen if they commit a crime in the Demense. *If fought to around half of his health, the Duke may arrest the Arisen himself. If any of the treasury items were stolen, they will be confiscated on arrest. *The Treasury guard Ser Elthar is immune to the Arisen's attacks, but if caught by those of the Duke, he can be slain. *Edmun cannot be become the Arisen's Beloved, though he will accept gifts and react accordingly. *Edmun can be slain with the Maker's Finger, as long as he is not sitting on his throne. Trivia *Duke Edmun's false claim to have killed the Dragon is not unique. In the final scene of the film Dragonslayer (Paramount/Disney, 1981), King Casiodorus takes credit for the killing of the Dragon. In truth, it was killed by that world's last wizard, who sacrificed himself for this purpose (see Wikipedia: Dragonslayer). Speculation Edmun's pawn is never seen, nor does there seem to be any record of it. Furthermore, pawns are forbidden to enter the Demesne, which some interpret as suspicious, though most people of Gransys will also never be admitted to the Duke's close quarters. *It may be that the Duke has forbidden pawns from entering the castle ... for then he will be cruelly reminded of the sacrifice he made against a Dragon he believed he could not defeat. Alternatively, it may be that pawns will know of his betrayal, or that he fears exposure for his lies and fraud. *The ending Solitude, obtained if the Arisen accepts the Dragon's bargain, shows them enthroned in the Duke's Demense but totally alone, even their pawn is gone. It seems likely that the Arisen loses all power to summon pawns if they take the Dragon's bargain or perhaps a ducal Arisen wouldn't allow their pawn to enter the Demesne either, worrying people would discover their secret. *It has been speculated that Lenore was both Edmun's beloved and pawn, and that by sacrificing her he lost the remainder of his soul. A simpler explanation is that Lenore was his human beloved, not the same person as his pawn. See also *Godking Leonart *Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Gallery EdmunDragonsbane.jpg Sources Category:Significant NPCs Category:Quest NPCs Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Males Category:Royal Court Members Category:Arisen